


The Virgin killer and the Cinnamon Roll Succubus

by hkshirayuki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Charlie Magne Tries, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkshirayuki/pseuds/hkshirayuki
Summary: Alastor as the Virgin killerCharlie as the cinnamon roll succubus.Not your usual Hot Alastor. Charlastor being chaotic.The characters of the Hazbin hotel is not mine even the Image and Video that are used are not mine, All credits to the rightful owner.Only the Story belongs to me.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. The Day She Appeared

He used to have a peaceful life. Until it suddenly change. Alastor thought to himself 'I was the one who is good in making deals. But it seems that someone proves that, I am wrong. My Quiet lifestyle turn so ridiculously lively'

"Hey, hey" There she goes again, The intruder. Alastor said to himself.

"Yes, Dear what do you want?" He irritated said.

"This is Delicious, what do you humans call this thing?!" She said with an eyes of a child that received a gift.

"It's hard to believe that a Succubus can be innocent and naive. I have tried to killed her a couple of times until I give up" Alastor thought.

"It's called Jambalaya" he respond as he looked away as he don't want to give her more of his attention.

"Jambalaya!? What a funny name" she chuckle as she help herself for another bowl.

Alastor just cleared his throat.

"Dear, I suppose isn't time for you to tell me about, how I could make a contact with a Real Demon"

"I am a Demon also, why not just make a contract with me?"

"Indeed, you are, Just your a succubus and according to what I have read in the book, You make contract by being intimate with your deal partner to seal the deal, Right?"

"Yeah, So why not make a contract with me" she seductively said as she tried to embrace and Alastor just dodge her.

"Hahaha, No, thank you darling" Alastor said and Charlie the succubus just pout.

"Don't think you can avoid me, Remember we both have a deal" Charlie remind him that awful deal.

"Yes,indeed, that Awful deal" Alastor question himself on why did he even agreed with it.

She maybe bluffing, when he was doing the ritual.

Alastor just remember the first time, she show up. It was a cold night and he was doing his favorite hobby, during the time he was killing someone,When She appeared out of nowhere.

To be exact she had witness everything. Alastor just attack her. She didn't dodge instead she let him stab her in the heart. Alastor thought she was dead, But when she spoke "Your a Virgin"

Alastor would be lying, if he said, he wasn't surprised that she is still alive when he clearly stab her in the heart. Too busy with his thoughts. When The odd girl introduced herself.

"I'm Charlie, The succubus that will take your first time" She said with confidence even there is a blood dripping from her lips.

"Huh?" Alastor were merely dumbfounded by the sudden declaration. He just shake his head and ignore her as he carry the dead body towards his house. Charlie just follow him.

He know it's very ungentleman of him to slam the door in her face. But he need to think how will he get rid of the witness. He need to stay calm and start the ritual on summoning a demon. The sacrifice is already prepared. When he was about to speak.

"Hmm... You know, with this rubbish words, you ritual can't summon a demon" She appear again. Alastor was startled, he just grab his knife as his defense.

"Sheesh, stop pointing your knife to me, Virgin killer"

"Just what are you?!"

"If I remember correctly, I have already introduced myself to you"

"What do you want!?" Alastor asked while he still threatening her with a knife, she was only unfazed by it.

"Your first time" She said, while she come closer slowly.

"My what?!" Alastor still point his knife at her, but he walk backwards as he had seen that it had no effect and her sudden advancement makes him uncomfortable.

"Your virginity" Charlie said as she cornered him to the wall.

"..." Alastor just stare her for a minute.  
He never gotten to this situation before. What should he do in this situation. She's getting closer and it's really uncomfortable but something came up to his mind.

Alastor grab her shoulder and pin her at the wall. This sudden boldness from Alastor make Charlie shy and flustered. As she just watch him act by his instinct. When he start to lean in.

Charlie just close her eyes as she expect him to kiss her. But the kiss didn't happen but instead a headbutt.

Alastor headbutt her and drag her out of his house. It took a lot of time for her to process what happened. The aching forehead make her process it slowly.

That was very ungentleman, but when. he almost give in, he really have to do it. Since he know even by stabbing her she seems unaffected.

"Maybe, Drowning her?" Alastor thought as he never had a weird night like this before. He just thought of calling it a day.

Charlie finally snap out of her trance.

"Did he seriously just... Unbelievable!" Charlie mutter to herself as she thought to try again tomorrow.

The next day, Alastor woke up and was supposed to do his daily routine when he woke up.

"It's too early, let's sleep more" A woman's voice and Alastor just jump out of his own bed to see the girl who he had stab in the heart, headbutt is currently sleeping at the same bed as him. A lot of Question come up to his head.

Charlie just get up from the bed and to see Alastor fell off his bed.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked and Alastor just stand right up.

"What are you doing in my bed?!"Alastor said while gritting his teeth under his breath. Trying to contain himself.

"Oh, I snuck in, that's very ungentleman of you to throw a lady outside on such a cold night" Charlie rant and Alastor just massage his forehead. 'Why? Just why is this happening to him?'

He was too occupied but soon he snap out of his thoughts. when Charlie tried to crawl on top of him. She was barely dress. He gulp under his breath.

Alastor just put a hand on his eyes.

"Goodness gracious, Why are you naked!?" he said avoiding eye contact.

Charlie just tilt her head as she look at herself.

"I'm not naked, I'm just in my pajama" Charlie replied.

"You call that, Pajama your not even barely cover at all" Alastor complaining said.

Charlie is currently wearing a lingerie dress that show off her cleavage. It was a sexy dress.

Alastor just panic, He never ever been in this situation, He had to think fast, how to escape this torture  


"My mom told me,Men like this stuff"

"Only those fools who is into lust-crazed, Dear" Alastor replied as he stand up and dash out of his room. Like he was chased by a mad dog.

Charlie was only dumbfounded. This is different from what her mother told her.

She only Question all what she know about how the opposite gender react.

Alastor lock the door to prevent her to come out.

"I can handle someone trying to chase me around with a knife" Alastor said to himself but to be attack by an odd being is a different talk. This is the most terrifying torture that happen to him.

Charlie just change back to her casual attire. She didn't leave the room as she was also sorting her thoughts, Same goes for Alastor.

The two were both in a deep thoughts.

Alastor was the first one to snap out of his deep thoughts. As he remembered that he had a work to do. He just peek at the door to check on, if the odd lady finally change to something decent or if she finally leave him alone. He be grateful, if she did. But when he peek and saw her sitting down at his bed.

Alastor just walk inside his room. He clear his throat. "I don't know, what is your main purpose here, But I be grateful if you stop tormenting me, Dear"

Charlie just tilt her head. "Tormenting you, isn't supposed to be you be more delighted by what you saw?"

Alastor nervously laugh as he shakes his head in disagreement. "Just like, I have told you a while ago before you make a bold move, I am not one of those fools, Who is fond of sex"

"And just like I told you, yesterday before you kick me out of your house, is that your a Virgin and I'm a succubus, I need to steal your virginity"

"I see... This is a meaningless negotiation, What should I do to get rid of you? " Alastor bluntly asked and Charlie just replied "Hmm... If I took your first"

Alastor groan as he expected that answer, he wasn't pleased by it as he hate physical contact. Much more having sex so he stayed Virgin for years. When Charlie touched him, Alastor just automatically strangled her and he snap her neck.

He know he had killed her, but when he heard a loud crack of bone. She was back and she frown at him.

"I thought you want to get rid of me" Charlie said with a frown in her face.

"I hate to be touched, Much more without my permission, so expect that" Alastor said while he was gritting his teeth under his words.

"Fine, We do it on your pace then" Charlie said. Alastor have a lot of things in his mind. What if he roast her? What if he just put her in the sack and throw her in the river and let her drown.

He had already stab her, strangled her. Is there other ways to kill her.

Charlie just wait for Alastor to make his move. While he was thinking, Charlie just read his mind "You can't kill me,even how many times you tried" she said. And Alastor snap out of his thoughts.

"How did you..."

"It was clearly written in your face" Charlie calmly replied and Alastor just facepalm.

"Could you please leave me alone,I want to change my clothes" Alastor said with a hint of exhaustion and Charlie just nod as she understand. They aren't going anywhere by this situation. Charlie just leave his room and thought of other way to approach this subject.

Alastor just change his clothes and Tried his very best to Avoid Charlie. for the rest of the day. Charlie didn't attempt to make a move as she need to sort again her thoughts as a Succubus.

The days past by and Alastor had a new routine,Is to avoid the succubus at all cost.

Charlie lost her motivation, As she return to study,how an opposite gender react to the other one. And that how Alastor and Charlie spend there days separately. 

Both are bewildered with each other. They both only interact with each other is when Charlie finally sort her thoughts and tried to approach him again. Alastor was defensive when she appeared in the middle of him summoning a demon again.

"I want to make a truce with you" Charlie said.

"I don't remember making a deal with you,dear" Alastor replied.

"I'm offering a deal which we both have merits to it" Charlie said with confidence in her tone. It caught Alastor interest on how she spoke the deal.

"And what merit, will I gain if I make this deal?" 

"Based on What I have observe your trying to make a contract with Demon and you been trying to do this mumbo jumbo rituals to summon one"

Alastor narrowed his eyes on her. But he didn't say a thing so she continue. "If you make a deal with me, I could help you contact a Real Demon"

"Hmm...And why do you think, I will accept your offer?" Alastor replied

"Cause you have already done a lot of attempt to realize to yourself, your not making any progress" Charlie said and it seems like it hits the target but he tried not to look like he is yielding to it.

"And what will be your merit, if I accept your deal?" Alastor asked. 

"I'll stay here until I get your first time" Charlie happily replied. Alastor flinch and completely disturb by the idea. He just chuckled nervously, "Dear, is there really no other way to compromise this deal without me getting involve?"

Charlie just smile sweetly towards him as she said "I'm afraid there is no other way" It never happened to Alastor that he lose his facade to anyone. 

"Do we have a deal?" Charlie asked she can see that she won this conversation, All she need to do is a strategy to make him mellow around her.

"Deal, on two condition, Please wear something more modest in your stay" Alastor said in grimace as he gesture at Charlie's clothes.

Charlie just look at her clothes and shrug her shoulder. She just snap her finger and her usual clothes that look like a stripper clothes turn into cabaret girl. Alastor shake his head in disapproval. Charlie just frown again, It takes time for her to get used to this type of clothes and all her effort were meaningless. so she snap her fingers again to change. this time it's a dress that is too big for her. Alastor nod his head in approval. 

This time it was Charlie who disagree. So she snap her finger and finally a dress that is modest and to her liking. Alastor just glance at her and look away "I suppose,that's fine" 

"So what's the second condition?" Charlie asked.

"Your not allowed to touch me"

"WHAT!?" 

"your not allowed to touch me unless I say so"

"How will we going to do it then if...I can't even touch you" Charlie said. 

"Hmm...What's this, where did your confidence go?" Alastor smiled in victorious as he turn the tables in his favor. Charlie were merely frustrated about the fact, this isn't going to be easy.

Alastor just reach out a hand for her to shake to seal the deal. But she only look at it.

"Do we have a deal?" Alastor said while offering a hand. It took a second for Charlie to realize, what's the hand for. She just took the hand and still smiling trying to hide the frustration. Alastor thought he won, But when Charlie drag him down.

"Succubus seal the deal with a kiss" She said and Alastor's smiling face turn into grimace.

"What!?" and it's Alastor turn to be surprise. Charlie's confident smile return to her face.

"Well?" Charlie suggestive said while she tried to make the first move, But Alastor just stop her by putting a finger on her lips.

"My condition,Darling~" Alastor said regaining his composure. She just huff in annoyance while letting go of his hand and cross her arms. 

"Do we have a deal or not?" Charlie asked. 

"We have,just I'm mentally preparing myself,Dear" Alastor replied as he breath in and out.

Charlie just thought 'does he even know how to kiss?' But she didn't know her thoughts is clearly written in her face.

"I know, how to kiss,I used to kiss my mom" Alastor said as he remember kissing his mom's cheek.

"What?!" Charlie said, but clearly misunderstood what he meant by that.

Alastor just peck Charlie in the cheek and she was flustered by it. "I should have know, when he said, he used to kiss his mom" Charlie thought to herself again. 

"Well?" 

Charlie point at her lips "To seal the deal, it's supposed to be in the lips Mr.Virgin killer" Charlie said and Alastor were extremely shaken.

"you should have been more specific!" He said but he was nervous. For a 35 years old, he looks like a teenager that hits puberty all of sudden. Charlie the succubus is still blushing by the small gesture. After all this is her first kiss in the cheek and in the lips.

But she tried to keep her confident smile. As she tried to provoke him that let her do the first move. Alastor hate the idea of being controlled. So when Charlie suggest that, something just snap at Alastor, that he pull her to a sudden kiss. It caught her off guard and Alastor were also taken aback by himself. Experiencing there first kiss. Alastor just compliment her lips, mentally on how soft it is. Due to curiosity Alastor stop and kiss her again. Charlie was totally in daze, He was a good kisser that she melt in her place. But when it's getting heat.

Charlie the succubus just disappear as she said in a rush tone"THE DEAL IS SEALED, BYE!" her dead heartbeat was literally skipping, how is that even possible? But one thing for sure, She can't handle it. Being intimate to somebody. 

Back to what happened to Alastor, After he finally got his sense and moral back. He was also flustered and couldn't believe himself on how bold and aggresive, he was. Like he was suddenly hungry for, And he groan as he decided to win this deal. He shall yield an unyielding will not to do a sexual interaction with the succubus. And gain information for the Right way to summon a demon.

And that happen a month ago. The deal Alastor and Charlie made, none of them have make a move to the other party. As for Charlie just enjoy her stay learning things about the human world. Forgetting her main reason, why she is staying at Alastor's house as a freeloader.

And that's how Alastor peaceful lifestyle change into a lively one.


	2. A Dog who only knows, how to bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about How Charlie and Alastor spend there first month together and after the deal had been sealed.

Charlie have never been into the human realm. So she was very curious on everything that is Man made.

After making a deal, The deal prevent Charlie to make a move on Alastor.

Well Alastor were delighted on how this deal favor him a lot. One thing Alastor missed a lot is his Own privacy in his room. 

Alastor offer Charlie to sleep at the guest room. which is close by as she disagree when he suggest her to sleep at the basement. 

Charlie just cross her arms at him. 

"Well I am already doing my part of the deal, Can't you be more considerate" 

"Very well, Just make sure you never ever sneak in my room" 

Charlie just sigh at how he worries about her sneaking in his bed. as she tried to touch him without his permission and an unknown force just prevent her to do the contact. 

Alastor was fascinated by it. Charlie just make a expression "Even if I want to, I can't, See" He just chuckle to himself as he gesture her to follow him. 

He just escorted her to her new room. 

"Well it's a bit dusty, since I never ever had a Guest before" 

"it's fine, I can do it" Charlie said as she look excited and like she entered some place that is exciting. Alastor just Question her odd behaviour. 

Charlie never had a dusty room before. Her room is always clean which she never had tried to clean a room in her entire life. 

"Mr. Virgin killer, Do you have a tool for cleaning?" Charlie asked. Retraining her excitement. but clearly it shows in her eyes. And Alastor just hope, it's not a bad thing for him. 

"Let me get the broom and the rag for you, Darling" 

"Thank you! Ahem...I mean thank you, I just wait here in this room, Mr. Virgin killer" Charlie excited said the first part. but she caught herself, so she clear her throat and try to talk calmly. Alastor didn't Question that as he can see, it wasn't going to be a bad thing for him. 

All he cares that whatever, she does won't affect him. As soon he had returned with a broom and a rag, he can clearly see her excitement like seeing the webs and the dust is a very interesting thing. she had ever seen in her life. 

While Alastor is busy observing her. Charlie finally notice him. 

"Oh I know, how to use, this one, I seen them, how they use it in my home" She said after she snatch the broom from his hand. and happily sweep the floor. Alastor were just confused. 

"What a weird Demon" Alastor thought as he watch her clean up the room. Every time she used a tool she always make comments about it. 

And that's how she spend her day cleaning the room. After Charlie cleaned her room. Alastor prepared for supper, Charlie just smell the delicious scent coming from the food. 

"What's is this delicious scent?" Charlie enthusiastic asked and Alastor smile but turn into a grimace when he saw her full of dirt. as he point for her to clean up before eating. 

"Now, now darling, you need to clean yourself first, before going to the table, Your...full of dirt" He said and Charlie just disappeared as she was ashamed for herself. Alastor just wonder, why? as he know Succubus are an Shameless types. 

Alastor were just merely confused. She is kind like a different person. 'Where did the boldness and confidence go?' that's the question that is inside his mind. 

When he caught himself getting curious about her, he just tried his best not to think of it. After 10 minutes she returned clean up and dress in a very modest way. 

"Dear, And what would you like for me to address you?" Alastor asked as he wasn't paying attention, when she first did her introduction, which leave him clueless on what's her name. 

"Charlie, you can call me Charlie, Mr. Virgin killer" Charlie said and he just realized that she been addressing him like that ever since then. 

"Darling, I be more happy, if you stop calling me that" Alastor smiling said even though he wasn't fond of the nickname she came up with. 

"Oh, my apologies, it's just, I don't know your name and your a Virgin and a killer too so I..."Charlie starts to explain when Alastor just narrowed his eyes towards her." Okay, okay so what should I call you then, Mr. Virgin killer"She continue to speak and Alastor just glare at her. 

"My apologies for the very late introduction, Dear, I'm Alastor, It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance" 

"Alastor, I didn't know your an gentleman" Charlie said emphasizing the word Gentleman. Alastor just flinch as he know, what she meant as the scene repeat itself. How he slam the door at the face of a lady, Headbutt her and many more.

Alastor just give her a nervous chuckle while Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. She give him a knowing look. Alastor just clear his throat. 

"I suppose, our first impression with each other is not that good" 

"Hmm...And why do you suggest to do then?" 

"Well, I don't want to be stuck in your category as a ungentleman person" Alastor said as he hate the idea that his reputation as a Gentleman, will be tarnished. 

"Hmm~" Charlie just hum in response. 

"it seems like Mr. Virgin killer care about his reputation as a gentleman" Charlie thought to herself. 

"I suggest, if it's okay for you, Dear, that we forget about our ugly past, and think this is our first interaction as a deal partners" Alastor said and Charlie just smiled at the offer. 

"Deal" Charlie said as she offered a hand for him to shake and he just accepted it. 

So just like a gentleman he pull a chair for her to sit. She smiled and accept it. The two had a pleasant dinner together. 

The next day, Finally he is back to his daily routine, or so he thought when Charlie greet him cheerfully. "Good morning Mr.Virgin killer...I mean, Alastor!" 

Alastor refreshed face turn into a stress one "How could I forget, I am not the only one, who lives in this house anymore" He thought to himself as he breath in and out. He put on his usual smile.

"Good morning...Charlie, I guess, you Forget that you supposed to call me Alastor" Alastor said as he emphasize her name. Which she nervously chuckle as a response.

"Sorry..." She muttered under her breath,but loud enough for Alastor to hear as he just sigh.

"I hope in the future, you stop calling me with that horrible nickname, you have given to me" Alastor said as he let it slide for now. 

He was already in a foul mood. he dislikes the nickname so much. It could expose him, if anyone had heard it. Alastor was going to leave the house, when Charlie grab his jacket before he close the door.

"What is it now, Dear?" Alastor said with a tight smile and not his usual smile and Charlie just withdraw her hand.

"Your going to work right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am" 

"Can I come along?" Alastor was about to reject what she just said but then, a sudden thought comes in his mind. What if Charlie lost interest at him and find another person, which she could bother with her problems. 

"Sure, Dear" Alastor replied as he haven't give up on getting rid of her. Charlie look at him with pure excitement in her eyes. He hardly thought that succubus who is aggressive and bold is now acting very weird. Charlie wasn't really that aggressive nor bold she was actually sweet and timid. Alastor just offer his arm for her to grab, like a gentleman he is, As they walk side by side. While they walk to the street. Charlie look like a newborn. 

As she keep on pointing at everything that caught her eyes, While asking Alastor 'What is that!?' Alastor only answered her. But he notice something weird. when the people look at him like, he was crazy, he just asked Charlie.

"Charlie...Dear, Is it me or the people is giving me an odd look?"

"Look mama, That person is keep talking to himself" The kid said to her mother and her mother just pull the kid to avoid Alastor who is extremely confused. Why did they thought of him like that. Charlie just realized that she forgot to tell Alastor a small detail about her. 

"Oops...I forget to tell you, No one can't see me other than you" Charlie said and Alastor look like an Crazy person. He tried his best to refrain himself shouting 'What' He just hold into his unyielding smile. As he act like he wasn't affected by the sudden assumptions.

Alastor just drag her somewhere, which they can be alone. 

"What do you mean, Only I!? can see you" Alastor asked and before Charlie could respond to his Question, Alastor just massage his forehead like he had a headache. It means his plan to get rid her failed. 

"Actually I can also make myself visible for the other people, If I want to" Charlie said but Alastor is occupied by his thoughts that he wasn't listening at what Charlie just said. 

"Okay, Dear If your going to follow me around, I want you to, do not talk to me, if were in the crowd, Cause I will definitely not going respond" Alastor said and Charlie just nod like an Obedient child. 

She just follow him to his work and she just sulk at the corner cause even, she say something, Alastor just ignore it and he only Talk to people who he know other people can see too. 

When it's finally time for Alastor to do his usual radio hosting, Charlie was intrigued by how smooth he was, even the way he sing. It was charming that the listeners is going to look forward for the next time he sing a song again. She was somehow drawn out by it. 

Alastor first didn't notice her sitting beside him. But when he saw admiration in her eyes towards him. He just smirk by the sight of it. After his broadcasting and he finally turn off his microphone. Charlie just give him a innocent smile, Before she compliment every single thing about the whole broadcasting. 

"Well I am quite flattered, Is this perhaps, your first time hearing a Radio broadcast?" Alastor question as he observe that everything for her is new. Charlie start to feel nervous as she didn't want to admit that everything is New to her. She tried to cover up it by acting so flirty and seductive. Out of instinct Alastor just thought of returning the gesture. 

In Charlie's case she expect that Alastor will avoid her like his usual reaction or him getting so awkward around her like a shy boy, Make her feel so confident as a Succubus, but when Alastor flirts back, She become a blushing mess. All of her Confidence as a Succubus were washed away and the facade, she built were demolished.

"What's the matter,Dear?" Alastor said in amusement. Charlie fidget from her place as she tries to calm herself. 

"No-nothing!" She stutter said and Alastor just chuckled but caught himself. and so he cleared his throat. Right, If someone saw him speaking and laughing to himself, they might thought he had a screw loose. 

So he just divert his attention to something else. Charlie were merely grateful, she wasn't pressured any further as he might found out, How different, she is from the other Succubus. 

Alastor just remind himself, that he should treat her like his fellow acquaintance. Nothing more as she is merely his deal partner, until he got what he needed. He planned to get rid of her. 

The two just walk at the street in silence and back to his house. 

Reminds her, this is the place where she saw him killing people. It always a bloody sight so seeing it clean. It feels different. 

"Dear, Are you just going to stand there?" Alastor asked as he notice her stop. 

"Huh?" Charlie respond as she wasn't paying attention clearly. Alastor just sigh as he walk by her side and said "Don't you know, it's dangerous for a Lady to roam late at night?"

Charlie just chuckle as she find it funny. "Quite Ironic, if it comes to the killer himself" Alastor also chuckle as he realize what he just said. "Indeed, It was" The awkward atmosphere they both had awhile ago just disperse. 

Alastor just cook for the two of them. Charlie just asked him to teach her, how to cook as well, as she wanted to learn how human beings cook. She reason out. 

The next day, It was Alastor's day off, It was already weekend and He could relax for a bit or visit his some of his acquaintance. Stroll the town and find a victim. But his train of thought was cut off when he was greeted.

"Good morning Alastor" Charlie sleepy said. 

"Right, What should I do with her, Lately she wasn't that annoying nor making any troubles for me. Except for almost tarnishing my reputation and making me look like a person who had a screw loose in the head" Alastor thought as he facepalm. How will he enjoy his fun time alone.

Charlie just levitate as she is still sleepy and she fell asleep. while floating in mid air. Alastor finally decide on what he should do for fun. He just cut a wood for fire and barbecue the floating Charlie. Of course, it was merely an thought. He just leave her be as he decide to follow his routine instead. 

While walking down the Street he just encounter his old acquaintance.

"Well Hello there, My good friend" Alastor said while his friend just stare at him. 

"What the..." Husk was about to swear when Alastor stop him from speaking such a vulgar words in front of him. Husk just point at his back. Alastor just glance back to see Charlie follow him to the street and what surprise him more is that Husk can see her too?

"Dear! what are you doing here, I thought you were asleep" Alastor said and Husk just point at him and her. Clearly, misunderstood what Alastor said.

"Since,when did you?!" Husk just question him but since he was speechless, he couldn't asked him properly, As he is lost of words that Alastor have a girl in his house which he sleep with.

Charlie just rub her eyes as she replied " I was, But when you leave, I just thought of following you" There's a lot of Question inside Alastor and Husk. 

Alastor just excuse himself with Charlie, so he could asked her "Husk, My good friend, Excuse us for a moment" Husk could only nod as a response. 

After all were talking about Alastor here, He was well known for being the Virgin Gentleman. He also never been in a Relationship with ladies and his fellow gents. 

"Charlie, Dear would kindly explain yourself on how husk can see you, When you told me last time, no one can see you except me" 

Charlie just sigh at first "Clearly the time I told you, You weren't listening again, What I told you is true and the reason he can see me is because I had thought, It won't be that bad to be visible around the crowd" 

Alastor facepalm at himself, He need to be more attentive, Cause they might be some chances she spill the beans. An important information that could be useful for someone like him.

"I see...My apologies for not being attentive. Dear" 

"It's fine,I guess we can call it even now" Alastor just smirk as a response to Charlie. While he didn't notice his friend had already left.

As soon Husk had entered the Bar. He was greeted by his co-worker Niffty.

"Oh, your back!" Niffty cheerfully greeted and Husk just ignore her and thought he need an Alcohol. as he witness the most unbelievable thing that he never thought will ever happen.

"Whoa, husk are you alright? you look like you saw a ghost"

Husk just chug down his whiskey before he answered niffty.

"I saw something worst than a ghost" He replied leaving a confused Niffty.

It was already night when Charlie accompany Alastor for the hunt. He thought of hunting a deer for his new collection. Charlie was a curious succubus that she insist that she should come along. All Alastor asked is her patience and her to keep quiet. 

Charlie just nod as she gesture that she will zipper her mouth. Alastor just laugh by the mere gesture. "I hope you do, Or else I will sew your mouth" 

If a normal person hear that, They will certainly shiver from the threat. She didn't feel threatened as she give him a blank stare. So they proceed on waiting a deer to be in sight as Alastor wait patiently. When it finally showed up. Charlie thought it's cute that she didn't want it dead. So she just stop Alastor from shooting the deer. 

Alastor just wear a tight smile as he tried to be rational. "What now? Dear" 

"Hey, uhh...Alastor can't you please do not kill it" Charlie asked and Alastor starebat her teary eyes that he doesn't know if she meant it or she is plotting. But when Alastor just shot it to alert the deer and to test Charlie. 

Charlie look like she was about to cry. " I told you not to" She successfully caught his attention this time. Pure amusement is written in his face. Why do she care about it? Why do she sympathize the Deer? But much more he like her expression. The expression of pure, an innocent. Is that even possible for an Succubus to be naive and innocent to some other matters. 

Alastor just pat her head as a gesture of apology or comfort. As he thought of maybe observing her more, then he will see a weak spot. He only call it for a day and the days turn into weeks which Charlie will follow him around or she stay at the house. 

One month had past and it seems that Alastor were too distracted on how charlie react to the human world. He didn't realize, he was giving too much attention towards Charlie these past weeks, Charlie forget her main purpose and enjoy her stay at his house.

Whenever Alastor bring up about the Ritual, Charlie will try her very best to change the subject and Flirt with Alastor that always failed. Since Alastor is finally immune and know how to handle a flirty Charlie. She can only say something suggestive words, but she can't do it in action.

She is an naive and innocent succubus. A Dog who only knows how to bark. And not to bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos ^^


End file.
